Regret
by phases.equal.fanfics
Summary: Marik asks Bakura a serious question, and Bakura regrets what he answers with later. Very sad.


Regret

_Hey everyone! So I came up with this just now but was thinking about what will happen for quite sometime…. Sorry this will be really sad. I am choking up as I write it. I do not own Yugioh._

"Hey Bakura, how would you react if I died?"

Bakura looked up questioningly from his newspaper, for he had never heard Marik say anything like that before. But of course, he kept the scowl on his face. They were in Marik's apartment, and since Bakura obviously had nothing better to do, he had picked the lock, and he had walked in on Marik playing some stupid dancing video game. Stupidly enough, Marik was too busy dancing to "Tik Tok" that he didn't turn around until he heard Bakura laughing. It was funny how Marik couldn't stop blushing at that time.

" Please, Marik. Like I would care if that happened. It would finally give me some peace and quiet around here."

" How fERRking dare you! You're a stupid jerk you stupid limey!" Marik was making his usual offending remark face, but something was different. His eyes looked sad.

" No I'm not. Now go to bed or something, you're annoying me with your stupid questions."

"Shut up! Don't tell me what to do Fluffy!

"If you say that again I'm going to stab you."

"Fine! That's what you want anyway Fluffy!"

"Oh that's it." Bakura sprang up from the couch and started pulling out one of the knives hidden in his coat.

"Ha!" Marik said, now smiling, "well you're gonna hafta catch me first!" Marik turned and ran out the door. "Oh, so that's how you wanna play," Bakura said, smiling evilly.

It was already dark when Marik ran out the door, so all the alleys were lit only by the fluorescent streetlamps and the pale shine of the moon. In his mind, he saw this as merely a game, thanks to his short term memory loss and extreme bipolarity. He constantly turned to look over his shoulder to see if Bakura was behind him. At the time, he was.

"Come heeere Marik, I wanna show you something," Bakura said soothingly.

" No way! I know you're just gonna stab me or something and I'll lose!"

"No shit, Sherlock." Bakura was now gaining on Marik, knife in hand.

"You won't catch me, I'll keep running no matter what!" Which was not very convincing, since he was panting heavily while he said that.

"HAHAHAHAHA IM GONNA KILL YOU!" Bakura yelled as he smiled wickedly. But of course, Bakura wouldn't actually kill him. Once he caught him he would just hold the knife up to his neck and threaten him, and maybe, just maybe, make him do something extremely embarrassing.

That obviously scared Marik, since he started to run faster. Bakura was surprised, he didn't think that Marik could actually run that much. Well, the guy had abs. Tanned, sexy abs…..

"Nononono!" he thought to himself. C'mon Bakura, just think about catching him.

Suddenly, Marik turned abruptly to the right, running into a dark alleyway.

Crap! Thought Bakura, I wasn't paying attention!

Marik had already gotten a good lead, so it was no use running in the same direction of the dimwit. Bakura saw that the alley he was on continued ahead and turned right again, and he came up with an idea. He was going to surprise attack Marik. "Excellent," Bakura grinned. He kept running straight, and then turned at the next right.

When he got to the end of that section, he looked down each way, but didn't see Marik anywhere. "Huh, he's trying to lose me," he said aloud. "But I can outsmart him anytime."

He ran towards the alley that Marik ran down, and tried to imagine where Marik would have run. He decided to turn onto the alley Marik ran down that continued until the next block, so he turned left. But suddenly he stopped, because he had figured out he could hear where Marik's footsteps were. He listened, panting. Then he heard faint footsteps to his left. "I'm gonna get you Marik!" he yelled. He turned left and continued running, the knife still gripped tightly in his sweaty hand.

Marik was panting like crazy when he heard Bakura yell "I'm gonna get you Marik!" He smiled to himself and turned left, and then left again. He was stupidly making a big circle to try to confuse Bakura. "Haha, he'll never get me!"

He turned left again, preparing to stay on that alley and then run back home to anger Bakura. He was coming up to the intersection of the two alleys, when he suddenly saw a shadow coming from his left.

It was Bakura, but Bakura didn't see him. It was too late.

The knife drove into Marik's chest.

Suddenly realizing what happened, both of them widened their eyes in shock. To Bakura, everything seemed to go in slow motion as he watched Marik fall with blood spurting out of his wound. To Marik, everything around him was slowly melting into permanent darkness.

As Marik hit the ground with the knife still in him, Bakura dropped to his knees with an expression of fear and disbelief. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. It was only until the coughing of blood from Marik made Bakura speak.

"O-oh my god, what the hell have I done?" He cried out.

The darkness was surrounding Marik as he looked up at Bakura, tears forming in his eyes. Both of them were frightened and scared of what would happen.

The shockwave hit Marik as he silently panicked. He began to feel the immense pain and dizziness from the wound as he saw himself lying in the pool of blood.

"Bakura… I- I guess you-… get your wish…"Marik hoarsely whispered, with a weak smile on his face. Bakura stared in horror of the sick irony that was taking place, as he had realized that he had caused this. All of this. It was his fault.

"N-no! I'm getting you to a hospital now!" Bakura tried to lift up Marik.

"It's…..too late for that, Bakura," Marik said softly, as his eyes slowly started to close.

Bakura started to tear up, something he had never done before, not for anyone.

"No Marik, you can't! You can't leave me! I didn't mean anything I said back at the apartment, it was all a lie! A cover up! Because the truth is-

Marik cut him off by limply raising his finger to Bakura's lips. "It's ok, Bakura. I don't regret anything. I'm… glad I met you…"

"..I'm so sorry Marik…. I-I love you.." Bakura whispered.

The last words Marik said were barely audible.

"….I love.. you too."

A smile was the last sign of life before Marik's eyes closed.


End file.
